Ira VS Amor
by Turbomechasonic
Summary: Combo Niños. Todo es un complot. Un segundo Serio aparece pero es exactamente lo opuesto a él. Muchos enrredos y tal vez un par de corazones rotos. Segunda parte en "Un Año de Dolor" de el tigre, otro de mis fics. Serio/Azul y Paco/Pilar en mi otro fic
1. Chapter 1

Ser Genio Sin Saberlo

Nova Nizza se encontraba en un hermoso día de verano con tan solo un par de nubes, pero nada de que preocuparse. El sol brillaba como si no hubiera un mañana, y los niños se divertían en el parque ya que no había clases ni un director odioso que odiara a los niños. Entre todos los niños que se divertían en el parque, un moreno de ojos rojos le estaba dando una paliza a el equipo contrario por si solo en nova nock. Una hermosa y algo extraña morena ojiverde oscuro, no paraba de comer helado de todos los sabores, el pistacho era el principal. Una rubia sabelotodo ojiazul estaba leyendo tranquilamente en una banca del parque y un enamorado desesperado con una melena anaranjada estaba escibriendo un extenso poema sin poder dejar de verla con sus ojos verde oliva.

Paco, el moreno de ojos rojos, se dio cuenta de que su amigo otra vez estaba perdido en Azul, la rubia ojiazul, y adrede, le lanzó la pelota directo a la cabeza para que reaccionara. Serio no vio venir la pelota y esta le golpeo fuerte en el rostro haciendo que cayera al piso.

-Oye Serio, si cuando peleemos contra un divino te pones a ver a Azul como siempre, algún día será nuestro fin.

-No puedo evitarlo Paco, es que la amo tanto…-quedó diciendo Serio pensando en ella y con corazones en los ojos como toda caricatura.

-Si es así, deberías decírselo. Es mejor ahora que está sola que esperar ya que tiene una larga lista de admiradores.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero… ¿Cómo se lo digo?-preguntó el ojiverdes a Paco.

-Simple,-respondió rápidamente Paco.-Solo debes, eh…ehh…de acuerdo no tengo idea.

-Paco, si alguna vez Azul se enamora de alguien que no sea yo porque no tuve las agallas de decirle que la amo, asegúrate de que no me suicide.

-Eres muy sádico sabes.

Los niños decidieron jugar un rato más nova nock ahora con Serio en el juego. Pilar, que había agotado el helado de la heladería, se dirigía hacia donde estaba Azul cuando pasó por la banca donde Serio había estado escribiendo sus poemas y se detuvo a leerlos.

Pilar, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tomo un poema de Serio y lo guardó en su bolsillo para poder leerlo sin que Serio lo notara.

-Serio, necesitas ayuda.-pensó para si misma Pilar comenzando a leer el poema.

_Mi querido ángel dorado,_

_De ti estoy enamorado._

_Literalmente, un ángel tú eres,_

_Con cabellos dorados y ojos celestes._

_Me gustaría ser realmente un gato,_

_Para pasar 7 vidas a tu lado._

Pilar terminó de leer el poema y comenzó a comentar en voz baja.

-Serio, eres un genio. Solo al chico más sensible del mundo se le ocurrirían palabras como estas. Azul es muy suertuda.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, para ser más exactos, en el laboratorio de Gómez, Diadoro y Gómez ideaban un nuevo plan despiadado para acabar con los Combo Niños.

-¿Cual es el plan Gómez?-preguntaba Diadoro ansioso.

-Verras jefe, estoy fabricando un robot sustituto que será idéntico a algún combo niño, y parra eso necesitaremos saber su rostro. Por suerte, conozco al divino apropiado. Superojos, un divino que es capaz de ver a través de todo, excepto la ropa interior, y también es un excelente artista. El nos dibujará al combo niño exactamente como es.

**Este no es mi primer fic, tal ves si de los Combo Niños, antes escribía de El Tigre, y lo sigo haciendo. Un momento…Tigre, Tigrillo…ya entiendo porque me gustan tanto estas series. ¡¡¡Monos!!!...digo tigres, je.**


	2. ¿Copiar un Combo Niño?

¿Copiar un Combo Niño?

Gómez y Diadoro estaban en la tumba secreta del misterioso divino que liberarían para hacer realidad su diabólico plan.

-Es un plan excelente, Gómez.-dijo Diadoro imaginando lo que pasaría después.-Crearemos un combo niño que creará el caos en la ciudad y los culparán a ellos. Es Brillante, luego haré como que derroto al combo niño falso y me quedo con todo el crédito. Jajaja, ¡¡BRILLANTE!!

-Oh, muy buen plan jefe, solo necesitaremos la ayuda de este divino que aunque sea algo misterioso, serra perfecto para hacer un combo niño exactamente idéntico al original. Y aquí esta el portal.-Dijo finalmente apuntando a un gran muro con el dibujo de una persona encarando a otra y que tenía una franja en medio que los separaba. Significaba un espejo.

Gómez sacó de su mochila un artefacto que parecía una cámara de fotos, pero tenía un par de antenas de más. Entonces, le hizo un par de ajustes y comenzó a tomar fotos del portal. Pronto, empezaron a haber temblores en el templo, y de una nube de humos, salio por fin el divino. Era un divino con la forma de una persona, solo que estaba hecho de un material que reflejaba todo a su alrededor, y en su cabeza se encontraba el mismo grabado que en el muro.

-¡¡¿Quien osa despertar al gran espejismo?!!-Demando el divino.

-¿No erres el divino superojos o algo así?-preguntó Gómez confundido.

-Ese divino no existe, te debiste haber confundido de libro, amigo. Pero aún así, gracias por liberarme. Estoy deseoso de destrozar algunas ciudades y de vengarme de la persona que me encerró hace mucho tiempo. Dragón.

-Pero, ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer?-Preguntó Diadoro al brillante divino.

-Yo, hago copias de las personas que son su reflejo en un espejo. Son iguales por fuera, pero lo opuesto por dentro. Te demostraré.-dijo el divino lanzándole un rayo extraño a Gómez que de pronto comenzó a aparecer un Gómez exactamente igual, mientras que el verdadero se desmayó.

-Ajajaja.-dijo el Gómez falso.-¡¡Diadorro, lo odió!!

-Entonces,-comenzó a pensar Diadoro.-Si los combo niños son los mejores de la ciudad, sus opuestos serían que destruyeran toda la ciudad, ¡¡es perfecto!!

-Así es,-respondió el divino.-solo hay un problema, son exactamente iguales por fuera hasta que hagan contacto visual. Luego, generalmente cambia el color del cabello y el traje, pero si se trata del opuesto de alguien muy bueno, o con sentimientos muy profundos, tal vez se desate un demonio de ojos malditos. En caso de que me derroten, todas las copias desaparecerán, excepto los demonios.

-4 demonios acabarán con los combo niños…excelente.

El divino se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad y comenzó a hacer copias malvadas para atraer a los combo niños. En pocos segundos, la ciudad ya estaba en llamas, y los combo niños no tardaron en aparecer.

-Azul, ¿Quién es este?-preguntó Paco.

-Yo, no lo sé. En mi divino Berry no dice nada sobre él, debe ser nuevo, o tal vez sagrado. Lo cual sería catastrófico.

-Acabemos con el rápido.-dijo Pilar cuando vio a simple vista el tótem del Águila.-Azul, es tu tótem. Apresúrate a tocarlo.

La rubia se dirigió hacia el divino, y este la vio rápidamente, así que trató de lanzarle uno de sus rayos. Azul tranquilamente los esquivó y trataba de acercarse mientras el divino trataba de dispararle.

Serio vio a la gente caída en la ciudad inconsciente y vio a esas mismas personas destruyendo la ciudad. Entonces se dio cuenta de los que podía hacer el divino. Pero Serio creyó, que se moriría. Cuando volteo hacia el divino, vio como Azul se había resbalado y el divino se apresuraba a dispararle. Serio, a la velocidad de un relámpago, tomó el disparo por Azul.

-¡¡¡NOOO!!!-dijo Serio al lanzarse para proteger a Azul mientras ella lo miraba sonrojada al ver su valentía. Aún así, cuando Serio recibió el golpe, un destello de luz cegó a nuestros 3 héroes, todos menos Serio, que vio como un segundo él comenzaba a surgir. Como no lo vio a los ojos, el clon quedó exactamente igual, y Serio se desmayó. El clon rápidamente salió corriendo a la velocidad del viento del campo de batalla ya que el tenía pensado en algo. Cuando el destello terminó, todos vieron a Serio en el suelo, inconsciente. El clon había conseguido escapar.

-Un demonio…-dijo en voz baja el divino para si mismo sin darse cuenta de que Azul lo había escuchado. Azul, mientras el divino estaba distraído mirando al ojiverde en el suelo, tocó su tótem rápidamente. Luego de que todos se transformarán, incluso Serio, que aún así seguía inconsciente. El divino aún seguía sin reaccionar luego de que Azul tocó su tótem, mientras tanto, los 3 chicos hicieron 3 cuartos de una super explosión y encerraron al divino en un espejo, que se encontraba cerca de allí. ¿Que coincidencia no?

Todos los clones malvados de las personas habían desaparecido, pero los 3 chicos pensaron que se trataba de las mismas personas siendo malvadas ya que no se dieron cuenta que eran las mismas personas las caídas y las que destruían. Azul se dirigió hacia donde estaba Serio y lo miró fijamente. No se movía, en absoluto. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Azul mientras esta se tiraba sobre el cuerpo de Serio, y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. El Serio inconsciente hizo un gemido cuando Azul se tiró sobre él, que le dio a saber a Azul que estaba vivo.

-Serio, no te preocupes, te llevaremos a casa lo más pronto posible.

Los tres chicos llevaron a Serio entre brazos juntos, esperando que se despertara. Observándolos estaba, el otro Serio.

-Esto será muy fácil, espejismo, yo haré tu venganza por ti, luego tendré la libertad de destruirlo todo.

**Que os pareció la segunda parte de mi fic, es solo una introducción, la mejor parte tardará en llegar. Para todos los que preguntaron sobre el capitulo anterior, si. Yo invente el poema. Y de hecho, escribí una canción con él. Tal vez la utilice.**

**Saludos a todos, especialmente a todos y nos vemos/leemos.**


	3. Atrapado En Tus Sueños

Atrapado En Tus Sueños

Serio se hallaba en su cama, descansando tranquilamente mientras que los demás chicos ahora se encontraban entrenando, excepto Azul, que estaba muy preocupada cuidando de Serio todo el tiempo esperando que se despertara. Miraba su hermosa cara y se sonrojaba de vez en cuando recordando lo que el hacia por ella. Y castigándose por no agradecérselo. Una pequeña lágrima de felicidad resbalaba por su mejilla y como estaba tan cerca de Serio, está mojo su cara. Serio no se despertó ni nada, pero puso una sonrisa que Azul miro con aprecio sonrojada mientras que otra lágrima le caía por la mejilla. Serio, mientras tanto estaba teniendo una especie de sueño, efecto secundario del divino.

Serio se encontraba en frente de un espejo, pero su reflejo no copiaba lo que el hacia, sino que no se movía ni nada. Solo sonreía malignamente con una mirada diabólica, luego se dio cuenta de sus ojos color rojo. El reflejo salió del espejo, estilo película de terror y comenzó a hablar con una voz demoníaca.

-Serio, gracias por ser tan bueno y amar tanto a Azul, me diste la oportunidad de existir, en cuanto te despiertes, veras algunos cambios y tal vez mucha gente que te odie. Empezando por Azul.

Serio se enfureció cuando escucho lo que dijo sobre Azul, y amenazó con destruirlo.

-No te atrevas a tocarla, si le haces algo, ¡¡¡TE MATO!!!

-Descuida, yo no le haré nada, tu lo harás. Recuerda, _yo soy tú_.

-Tu no eres yo, Azul es la persona más importante en el mundo para mí, yo jamás la lastimaría. Eso es suficiente como para probar que no soy tú.

-Que lastima que estés desmayado, eres el único que sabe de mí. Mientras nadie sepa que soy un impostor, todos te culparán.

-Se que me están cuidando y saben que estoy inconsciente, no me pueden culpar de nada si saben que estoy dormido, y si algo sucede, sospecharan de un impostor.

El reflejo se rió bruscamente.-Ya lo se tonto, pero si solo ven al Serio despierto que es malvado y no ven al Serio dormido que fue secuestrado por su copia, creo que nadie sospechará. Más que Pilar piensa que los rayos de espejismo vuelven malvada a la gente.

Serio guardó silencio, pues sabía cuando era derrotado, el tenía razón. Mientras que estuviera dormido no podría hacer nada, entonces Azul pasó por su cabeza, podía escuchar lo que sucedía en el mundo real, pues ahora estaba semidormido al saber la cruda realidad. Darse cuenta de las cosas despierta a uno mismo. Podía escuchar a Azul que estaba hablando con Pilar sobre lo que sentía ahora por Serio. Pilar mientras tanto le decía que "tal vez" Serio piense igual. Que "tal vez" le escribió un poema.

-¿Que insinúas?-Preguntó Azul.

-Oye, no insinúo nada, solo es lo que me gustaría que pasara. Si realmente te gusta, ojala lo que dijera fuera cierto, ¿no?

-Si, supongo. Gracias.

-No hay problema. Ven, vamos por un helado antes de que el receso termine.

Ambas chicas se fueron, y Serio en su sueño en el que seguía hablando con su doble, lo vio desaparecer y en su cabeza oyó su voz.

-Llegó la hora. A Diadoro le interesará tenerte por un tiempo como prisionero mientras que yo arruino tu vida y vengo a espejismo.

-Que harás, ¿llevarme con él?

-Pues si, no te preocupes, ahí no escucharas los gritos de desesperación de Azul mientras la lastimo física y sentimentalmente. Ahora ya sabes que le gustas. Me imagino tu sufrimiento cuando te odie. Y para que sepas, despertarás en varias semanas. Tal vez Azul esté hasta muerta para entonces.

Serio hizo todo lo que pudo para contener su Ira, y estaba a punto de soltar un terrible grito cuando escucho otra voz. Esta vez, era Cabeza.

-Serio, yo se lo que te está pasando, yo hice lo mismo que tu, y sentí una rabia inmensa, tal vez tu también. Pero escucha con atención. La ira solo te hará lento, tardarás mucho más en despertarte, tu clon se hará mucho más fuerte mientras más Ira sientas, debes contra atacar con tu sentimiento más poderoso, el amor. El infinito amor que sientes por Azul. Medita lo que te digo ya que es la única manera que escapes de tus sueños a tiempo para salvar a Azul, por ahora, estas atrapado en tus sueños.

Serio escuchó detenidamente a cabeza mientras sentía un remordimiento por dentro, tenía razón. Amaba a Azul, pero cuando trataba d salvarla en una pelea, no utilizaba amor contra el enemigo, solo enfurecía y se le lanzaba encima con la excusa de "es por Azul". Y siempre era el mismo resultado, recibía una paliza. En cambio, cuando salvó a Azul de una caída causada por el divino mono cuyo nombre no recuerdo, realizó una maniobra aérea perfecta y la rescató en una pieza. Cuando el enemigo apareció fue que sintió la Ira, pero antes, era perfecto.

En el mundo real, El clon apareció y antes de que cabeza lo notara, la metió en un saco y se dirigió hacia la guarida de Diadoro con Serio y cabeza, ya que sabía demasiado. Una vez allí, Diadoro felicitó al clon mientras le preguntaba el plan que este tenía.

-Primero cumpliré mi promesa y destruiré a los combo niños, luego te ayudaré en lo que quieras. Pero necesito que se aseguren de que estos 2 no abandonen este lugar. Si se reúnen con los demás, el plan se arruinará.

-Antes de que te vayas,-preguntó Diadoro-¿Como se supone que te llamemos? Si el es Serio y a ti te llamamos Serio, quedaré confundido.

-Llámame, Derio. Parte demonio, parte Serio.

Dicho esto, "Derio" se marchó.

-Oiga jefe, ahora ya sabemos la identidad de un combo niño, y con Derio que sabe todo lo que el Tigrillo sabe, nos podrá decir todo sobre ellos. Creo que esta vez podremos ganar.

Gómez terminó de hablar y entonces un pensamiento le vino a la mente. Si Derio era el opuesto de Serio, como confiar en el. Especialmente cuando tiene el poder de un demonio.

-¿Que hacemos si el chico se despierta, Gómez?

-Descuide, estará atrapado en sus sueños por semanas. Nos lo aseguró Derio.

**Con esto termina la tercera parte de mi fic. El romance y el anti romance comenzarán pronto. Pero alguien se dará cuenta de la farsa, y Serio aprenderá el secreto que esconden los sentimientos. No se lo pierdan y nos vemos/leemos.**


	4. El Maestro Capoeirista

El Maestro Capoeirista

-¡¡¡Serio!!!-dijo la morena-¡¡Despertaste!! Que bueno que estés bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, algo hambriento.-respondió Derio pues sabía que pensaban que era Serio.

-Descuida, te hice algo especial yo misma, ¡¡estofado de pistacho!!

El verdadero Serio hubiera rechazado la oferta de Pilar ya que, bueno…no le gustaban los "platillos" de Pilar, pero Derio acepto sin siquiera pensarlo y se lo comió todo de una. De una forma tan repugnante que hasta hizo que Pilar quisiera vomitar. Esto llamo la atención de su amiga.

-De acuerdo, Serio, creo que deberías descansar un poco más mientras busco a cabeza para pulirlo como ordenó el maestre Grinto.

-Oye, que te parece si yo busco a cabeza por ti y tu ayudas a Paco con sus ejercicios de Nova Nock, oí que tendrá un muy importante partido pronto y necesita ayuda para entrenar.

-Pero tú eres más fuerte, serías mejor ayuda para él.

-Es que no me siento TAN bien como para entrenar con Paco, tu ya sabes como se pone cuando se trata de Nova Nock.

-Jaja, si, tienes razón. De acuerdo, tu busca a Cabeza. Pero Serio, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Que sean dos.-respondió rápidamente en broma Derio.

-¿No querrás buscar a Cabeza solo para irte con Azul?-preguntó algo curiosa Pilar

-Bueno, tal vez si. Es que, tengo algo importante que decirle.-respondió Derio rascándose la cabeza.

-Ya se lo que es, de hecho creo que todos lo saben. Ella dice ser la más inteligente, pero como aún no se ha dado cuenta de que te gusta, yo creo que no es tan lista.

-¿Sabes donde está?

-Esta en el parque, creo que estaba juntando flores cuando la vi. Raro de ella, generalmente esta en una banca leyendo. Ah, por cierto. Cuando te desmayaste fui por tus poemas que estaban sobre la banca y me aseguré de que Azul no los leyera. ¿Qué buena amiga soy no?

Pilar le entregó los poemas a Derio y algo extraño sucedió cuando el los leyó. Derio podía sentir un sentimiento que él no podía captar en los poemas. Amor. Ese sentimiento que lo debilitó tanto que se arrodillo y su cabello empezó a tomar color negro, y sus ojos pasaron a un rojo demoníaco solo por unos segundos, pero los suficientes para alertar a Pilar.

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Serio?-preguntó Pilar con mirada seria y lista para lo que fuese.

-Soy el opuesto de Serio creado por espejismo, vine a destruir el mundo a mi manera. Primero, destruyendo las esperanzas de mi débil copia para ser más poderoso. Déjame pasar, o sino, te mato. De la misma forma que haré con Azul. Sufriendo mucho, y tal vez incluso con cosas de contenido para adultos.

-¡¡Eres un!!-Dijo Pilar antes de comenzar a atacarlo saltando hacia él. Para la desgracia de Pilar, Derio era inmensamente rápido, ya que era como Serio, sus poderes eran los del Tigrillo, o sea rapidez y otras cosas. Derio se le acercó, y la tomó de un brazo. Luego del otro y la tiró al suelo. Pilar no se podía mover, y estaba con Derio sentado arriba de ella, manteniéndola aprisionada y desprotegida. Se acercó a su oído y le dijo.

-¿Sabes todo lo que podría hacerte desde aquí no? Tendré que posponerlo para otra ocasión. Debo encargarme de Azul primero. Luego seguirás tú. Pero sabes demasiado. Tal vez te responda tu pregunta, te llevaré donde está Serio.

Derio ató a Pilar completamente y le tapó la boca para que no pidiera ayuda ni delatara la identidad de Derio. A la velocidad del relámpago, Derio salió de ahí y se dirigió a la guarida de Diadoro sin que nadie lo viera. Pero nunca sospechó de alguien, que pasaba por ahí para saludar a sus amigos. Oscar, el gato salvaje.

Cuando Derio por fin llegó a la guarida de Diadoro, este se sorprendió en verlo, pues no había pasado mucho desde que lo había visto por última vez. Derio entró cargando a Pilar atada sobre su espalda y la sentó en una silla.

-Aquí hay una Combo Niña. Tengan cuidado con ella, no lo parece pero es inteligente.

Gómez miró a Pilar y la recordó. De aquella vez que lo ayudo cuando Diadoro lo había despedido por causa de Magnifico y que Pilar había sido quien salvó a Diadoro de Magnifico. Gómez sintió una culpa por dentro y muchas ganas de liberarla, pero sabía que si lo hacía ahí no serviría de nada ya que la capturarían otra vez y pensarían de él como un traidor. Decidió hacerlo más tarde más discretamente.

-Tengo que ir por el resto de los Combo Niños. Solo faltan 2 así que empezaré por quien es más importante para Serio.-Una vez que Derio terminó de hablar y de reír malignamente, caminó hacia fuera y se dirigió hacia el parque con un ramo de flores que robó de una tienda para engañar azul.

-Gómez, encárgate de la Combo Niña, yo tengo que continuar ideando mi brillante plan y tal vez a contar mi dinero.

-A la orden jefe.-respondió Gómez. En cuanto Diadoro se fue, Gómez liberó a Pilar.

-¡Gómez!, cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo-respondió muy alegre Pilar.

-Pilar, ¿tu sabes que es lo que trama Derio?

-¿Derio? ¿Así se llama el opuesto de Serio?-Preguntó Pilar a lo que Gómez ascendió la cabeza diciendo si.-De hecho, si. Derio matará a las personas más importantes para Serio de la manera más dolorosa posible para hacerse más poderoso. Y una vez que lo haya hecho, Seguro acabará con todo aquel que lo conozca ya que podrían delatarlo. Incluidos ustedes. Ya que lo conocen más que cualquiera. Debe fingir trabajar para ustedes solo para que guarden su sucio secreto y nos mantengan aquí.

-Ven, te llevaré con el niño y la cabeza de piedra que habla.

Gómez llevó a Pilar hasta un cuarto oculto que solo él conocía. Ni Derio ni Diadoro conocían de él. Dentro de la habitación se encontraban la Cabeza y Serio que estaba recostado sobre una cama.

-¿Qué hace Cabeza aquí, no se supone que puede escapar fácilmente si no esta enjaulado ni nada?

-Para tu información Pilar, estoy cuidando de Serio. Ya sabrás que yo pase por lo mismo que él. Solo yo se como detener a Derio. Y Serio está en un modo de sub sueño, y puede escuchar todo lo que sucede cerca de él. Ahora mismo está meditando sobre sus sentimientos y tratando de superar los sentimientos malos con los buenos. Solo despertará cuando haya superado lo malo, y se desespere cuando su peor temor pueda pasar.

-Cabeza, no te entendí para nada.

-Despertará cuando Derio amenace a Azul. En cuanto le haga el menor daño y Serio no sienta nada malo como ira, Despertara.

-¿Entonces debería advertirle a Paco, no crees?-preguntó Pilar.

-Deberías esperar.-dijo callándola Cabeza.-Paco está en camino, puedo sentirlo.

-¿Sentirlo? ¿Cómo?

-Escucha niña, y tu también Serio, si quieres. Hay una técnica muy avanzada de capoeira que consiste en identificar el mínimo sonido de cualquier persona a grandes distancias, una técnica que toma más de 100 años en aprenderse ya que los oídos tienen que acostumbrarse a todo. Algo parecido al sentimiento del amor que nos permite saber donde están y que le sucede a las personas que más amamos. Eso ayudará a Serio a despertarse. Pilar, ¿Hay alguien por quien sientas algún sentimiento?

-Bueno-empezó a hablar sonrojada Pilar.-Me gustaba Raimundo, el chico rubio con quien quería bailar siempre. Pero creo que me sentí muy confortada cuando Paco me tomo de la mano luego de que me rechazaron y decidió bailar conmigo. Creo que, Paco me agrada mucho, o tal vez…más que mucho.-Pilar terminó de hablar, ahora estaba tan roja que hasta un tonto se daría cuenta de cómo se sentía.

-Ahora que ya sabes quien te importa, piensa en el, en todo lo bueno que pasaron los 2 y en algún tiempo comenzarás a sentir que tu corazón te dice cosas sobre él. Serio te lleva mucha ventaja, no tardará en dominar la técnica.

Serio escuchaba atentamente a Cabeza y comenzó a seguir sus instrucciones. Una vez que olvidó todo su temor e ira, y se concentró en su amor por Azul, pudo sentir como una imagen comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza. Podía ver a Azul en el parque juntando flores, hermosa como siempre. Y por detrás se veía a Derio acercándose cada vez más y más. Serio sintió que algo malo sucedería y fue que sucedió. Serio…

**No me odien por cortar la historia a la mitad de la predicción. Es que e divertido dejar las cosas en suspenso. No es que me guste que me dejen las historias en suspenso pero sino el siguiente capitulo no tendría sentido. Otra noticia, Mi fic "Un Año de Dolo" de El Tigre se juntará con este fic de los combo niños más tarde. Más detalles más adelante.**


	5. Llamado De La Naturaleza

**Llamado de la Naturaleza**

(A/N: Cuando Derio habla de "cosas", aclaro como "cosas" porque sino este fic sería categoría M. No piensen de mi como un obsceno, solo pienso que si es el más malvado del mundo, tiene que hacer las cosas mas malas del mundo.)

Oscar corría a toda velocidad sobre los tejados en dirección al gimnasio en la cancha de Nova Nock, para encontrar a Paco. Este estaba tan ocupado entrenando que no se dio cuenta de que su amiguito se encontraba ahí y tuvo la desgracia de recibir un pelotazo. Por suerte estaba bien, pero le había dolido.

-¡Oscar!-Le gritaba Paco.-Ten más cuidado, te vas a lastimar así. ¿No vez que estoy entrenando?

El gato se le acercó y empezó a maullarle al mismo tiempo que lo agarraba del pantalón con la boca y trataba de moverlo en señal de que quería llevarlo a alguna parte.

-¿Qué quieres?

El gato comenzó a moverse y trataba de indicarle de la forma que mejor le pareciera de decirle que lo siga. Finalmente Paco comprendió el mensaje y lo siguió. El gato corrió a toda velocidad otra vez, seguido por Paco que lo seguía preguntándose que quería. Cuando llegaron, Paco vio un viejo almacén que parecía abandonado. Entraron y vieron una puerta semi oculta. Y ahí se encontraban Pilar, Cabeza y el dormilón de Serio.

-¿Que hacen todos aquí?-preguntó Paco.

-Es una larga historia.-respondió Cabeza.

-¿Como supiste donde estábamos?-preguntó Pilar.

-Pues, fue un llamado de la naturaleza.-dijo señalando a Oscar.-Pero bien, ¿que fue lo que sucedió?

-Hay un clon malvado de Serio que nos secuestró y nos trajo aquí. Por suerte soy amiga de Gómez y él nos liberó. El malvado de Derio trato de hacerme "cosas".-dijo muy molesta Pilar. Cuando volteo vio en Paco una cara de "como se atreve" por unos segundos, luego cuando se dio cuenta de que Pilar lo estaba mirando, volteó hacia otro lugar. Para ser exactos hacia donde estaba Serio.

-¿Y como fue que se creó, y por que Serio no despierta?

-Fue espejismo.-contestó Cabeza.-sus poderes hacen copias malvadas de otras personas. En el caso de Serio, que tenía un inmenso amor por Azul, su opuesto es un inmenso odio, lo que le permite estar en este mundo aunque el divino haya desaparecido. Solo Serio puede enviarlo devuelta. Pero el despertará cuando él logre superar sus temores, y además…-Cabeza se calló, pues sintió un gran temor. Al mismo tiempo que vio a Serio haciendo muecas de disgusto y dolor. Tal vez también preocupación. Cabeza podía sentir con la técnica avanzada de capoeira, como Derio se acercaba a Azul con sus malvadas intenciones. Y por las muecas de Serio que mostraban sentimientos malos, tardaría en despertar.

-Vayan al parque…-dijo Cabeza. Mientras los otros 2 lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Para qu…-llegó a Decir Paco pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Cabeza.

-**¡¡¡AHORA!!!**

Paco y Pilar no tuvieron otra opción más que obedecer, así que se dirigieron al parque a toda velocidad mientras que anochecía. Cuando llegaron, se aterraron al ver a Derio acercándose a Azul por la espalda. No sabían que es lo que haría, pero no podían arriesgarse.

-Azul, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.-decía sarcásticamente Derio.

Azul se asustó un poco al oírlo y tardo algo de tiempo en reaccionar y voltear.

-¡Serio!-dijo algo nerviosa y a la vez colorada Azul.-Que alegría encontrarte aquí. Pero que susto me diste.

-Lo lamento, pero tenía algo importante que decirte.-Azul se puso coloradísima y su corazón latía como loco.

-S, s, si… ¿si?-Preguntó Azul con unos nervios que la mataban.

-Necesitaba decirte…-Azul sentía como la sangre le hervía, estaba apunto de desmayarse, hasta que lo menos esperado sucedió.

-No eres nada para mí.-Azul dejó de sentirse sonrojada y la invadió una gran duda. Cuando comprendió la situación, una gran tristeza. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Y mientras Derio continuaba con su plática, Azul lloraba más y más.

-¿Quieres saber lo que siempre pensé de ti? Que eras una estupida y fea niña malcriada y miedosa, por favor, le temes a los insectos, las serpientes y muchas otras cosas. Sin mencionar que te encanta hacerte la inteligente, que pensarían los demás de mi si me hago la inteligente, estudio y leo para apartarme de los demás para que no sientan que soy una inútil.-Continuó burlándose malvadamente Derio. Para el toque final, le dio un muy fuerte golpe en el estomagó a Azul, y continuó golpeándola Hasta que fue golpeado por Paco en las costillas de forma que salió volando un par de metros. Azul ignoró eso y simplemente huyó hacia un árbol derramando sus cataratas por todo el camino, y no tardó mucho en empaparse a sí misma. Mientras tanto, Paco y Pilar se encontraban peleando.

-Jajaja-reía Derio.-Sus sentimientos malos incrementan mi poder intensamente, la Rabia de Pilar, la tristeza de Azul y Paco, Paco está vacío.

-¡Oye!-comenzó a enojarse Paco.

-Y la estupidez de Paco, te estoy haciendo enojar tonto.

Pilar pronto reaccionó y tuvo una idea. Si la tristeza de Azul era lo que más fuerte lo hacía, no tenía más remedio que consolar a Azul lo más pronto posible antes de que lo malo sucediera.

-Paco, intenta distraerlo lo más que puedas, necesito hablar con Azul.

-¿Tengo que acabar con él después de lo que casi te hace? Con mucho gusto.

Pilar notó algo raro en lo que dijo Paco, pero no tenía tiempo como para hacerse ese tipo de preguntas. Buscó a Azul desesperadamente, pero no la podía encontrar. Decidió entonces usar la técnica de Cabeza y concentrarse en todo lo que oía. Aunque la mayoría del sonido que escuchaba provenía de Paco y Derio peleando, oyó entre los árboles un lloriqueo. No lo pensó 2 veces y se dirigió hacia allí donde encontró a Azul, que estaba sentada con la cabeza en la rodillas llorándolo todo.

-Azul…-dijo la morena

-Pilar, en que me equivoqué, ¿Por que Serio piensa todo eso sobre mí? ¿Será cierto que no soy nada para él?

-Azul, ese no es Serio.

Azul la miró a los ojos con mal humor debido a todo lo que había sufrido y contestó molesta.

-No vengas con tus cuentos sobre los alienígenas ni nada de eso, ese es Serio. Los alienígenas no existen. Y voy a morir pronto, me golpeo en un lugar vital…mi corazón.

-Azul, te estoy diciendo la verdad, espejismo crea copias malvadas de a quienes le dispara con sus rayos. ¿Recuerdas ese día no?

-¿El día que me enamoré de Serio? Quisiera olvidarlo.

-Recuerdas que recibió el rayo por ti, ¿Quién más que alguien loco de amor haría algo así por alguien? Si realmente te odiara como dices, ¿No crees que hubiera permitido que te dieran?

-Ti, tienes razón.-dijo entre sollozos Azul.-El no puede ser Serio. Ahora que recuerdo, él siempre estuvo conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas y se sacrificaba por mí. Este no puede ser Serio. Pilar, eres una genio.

-Si, ya lo sabía. Ahora acabemos con ese farsante antes de que acabe con…Paco-dijo tragando saliva cuando vio a Paco en el suelo muy agotado mientras Derio se limpiaba el polvo.

-Le habrás recuperado su orgullo a Azul, pero todavía puedo hacerte llorar a ti con lo que supe de Paco mientras peleaba. Fue muy valiente al decir que me acabaría por tratar de, bueno, ya sabes, jeje. Pero para mi, solo fue un gran tonto. El no sabe como pelear ni tampoco sabe que me alimento de su ira. Al parecer el tonto estaba enamorado de la fenómeno verde.

-¿De mi?-Pensó Pilar cuando una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.-Entonces tal vez le guste.-Pilar comenzó a sonreír más, y mientras fantaseaba con Paco, Azul notó que Derio se tomaba la cabeza y hacía una mueca de debilidad, como si hubiese perdido poder. Azul no tardó en darse cuenta de la debilidad de Derio.

-Pilar, ahora es nuestra oportunidad de atacar, ahora está débil, y además tengo un plan. Escucha-Azul le contó el plan que tenía en mente. Pilar al principio se negó, pero luego entendió que no había opción.- Paco, si todavía tienes energía creo que nos sería muy útil tu ayuda.

-No se preocupen-decía adolorido Paco.-He pasado por peores cosas. Esto es solo un rasguño.

-Si creen que pueden contra mi, entonces inténtenlo. No tendrán oportunidad.

-Eso ya lo veremos.-dijo Pilar mientras se acercaba para atacar. Derio otra vez la tomó de los brazos y la tiró al suelo, quedando otra vez arriba de ella.

-Caíste 2 veces en la misma trampa, tú no aprendes ¿Cierto?

-Yo si aprendo, el que no aprende eres tu. ¿No sabías que nunca hay que repetir las tácticas de batalla, especialmente con un enemigo que sabe defenderse.-Cuando Pilar terminó de hablar Acercó su cabeza hacia Derio, quien trató de esquivar pues pensaba que era un cabezazo. Pero 2 cosas sucedieron. No llegó a esquivar, y no resultó ser un cabezazo, ya que Pilar lo besó de mala gana un par de segundos. Lo que lo dejó muy mareado y liberó a Pilar. Ella comenzó a atacar, y los golpes acertaron. Derio estaba demasiado debilitado a causa del beso como para reaccionar, Paco se sumó a la golpiza y entre Pilar y Paco Derio no tenía oportunidad.

-¡¡Estamos ganando!!-Gritó Azul.

Los 2 niños continuaron golpeando a Derio hasta que este se recuperó y detuvo sus golpes, para luego devolvérselos. Ambos terminaron en el suelo debido al dolor, y cometieron un pequeño error cuando se retorcían, maldicieron.

-Como me gusta escuchar esas palabras, me hacen sentir tan…poderoso, y ya que ustedes 2 están algo mareados, Azul recibirá lo que merece.-Derio se acercó a Azul y antes de que pudiera defenderse, la tomó del cuello y la alzó. Azul se estaba asfixiando, y pronto moriría.-Poder ilimitado, estas a solo unos pasos.

Azul sentía como se le detenía la sangre, se congelaba del terror y de la falta de circulación. Estaba a punto de desmayarse y continuar con la muerte, así que cerró los ojos involuntariamente. Pero antes de que lo peor sucediera, sintió que podía respirar de nuevo, y sentía una brisa en su rostro, sin mencionar un agradable calor proveniente de un cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que estaba en los brazos de Serio, que estaba saltando por el aire.

-¡Serio!-dijo Azul cuando notó que ese si era su amado.-¿Como llegaste aquí?

-Fue un llamado de la naturaleza. Me lo dijo mi corazón.

**¿Que tal? Les gusto? Sandritaw me dijo algo sobre lo que puse de las "cosas" en el capitulo anterior. Y respondí en mi comentarió arriba. Es necesarió para darle un toque más dramatico :p**

**Pronto capitulo 6**


	6. Ira VS Amor

**Ira VS Amor**

Serio aterrizó y colocó a Azul cuidadosamente en el suelo. Y viendo la hermosa cara de Azul, no pudo evitar mantener las ganas de decirle lo que sentía. Improvisó, y trató de hablar lo más claro que pudo.

-Azul, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese farsante? ¿Acaso te dijo cosas sin sentido como que te odio? Pues entonces piensa lo siguiente. Todo lo que él te dijo, piensa lo contrario y eso es lo que pienso de ti. Porque yo de ti estoy enamorado…

_Mi querido ángel dorado,_

_De ti estoy enamorado._

_Literalmente, un ángel tú eres,_

_Con cabellos dorados y ojos celestes._

_Me gustaría ser realmente un gato,_

_Para pasar 7 vidas a tu lado._

_Porque eres a quien más amo._

_Hace años que quise decir,_

_Que sin ti no puedo vivir,_

_Para no verte prefiero morir,_

_O por lo menos irme de aquí._

_Quisiera decirte que te quiero_

_Pero sería mentir en vano,_

_Mejor te digo la verdad_

_Y la verdad es que te amo._

Las bellas palabras de Serio hipnotizaron a Azul al mismo tiempo que se perdía en sus ojos. Serio siempre estuvo perdido en los redondos océanos que azul tenía por ojos, y estaba acostumbrado a la mirada amorosa. Ambos se acercaron más y más, hasta que cerraron la distancia en un hermoso y tierno beso. Sentían que el momento era mágico, parecía interminable aunque duró solo unos segundos. Azul estaba tan feliz de haber encontrado quien la amará de verdad, y Serio estaba orgulloso y feliz de por fin haber tenido el valor de decir la verdad.

-Azul, quisiera decirte que te amo una vez más, me hace sentir muy feliz.

-Napoleón con su espada conquistó una nación, pero tu con tu mirada conquistaste mi corazón.

-Ya recitas poesía como yo, y realmente me llega al corazón.

Ambos volvieron a besarse tiernamente. Se sintieron los reyes del mundo por otro minuto hasta que llegó Derio con su ironía. Serio lo miró a los ojos y el cambio en Derio sucedió, algo que asustó un poco a los demás. Su cabello se volvió negro al igual que su ropa, y sus ojos, se volvieron de un rojo demoníaco. Su voz ahora se escuchaba terrorífica.

-Veo que te cargaste con amor, al igual que yo con ira. Esto será divertido, Ira vs. Amor, las dos caras de la moneda. Pero ya todos saben quien va a ganar, ¿cierto?

-Tienes razón-respondió Serio.-Yo SE quien va a ganar, ese seré yo.

-¡Como te atreves a utilizar mis insultos contra mi!-Derio comenzó a atacar pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien lo sujetaba del brazo. Era Paco, quien no se rendía fácilmente, aún cuando estaba destruido.

-Déjame pelear con él, Serio. Quiero demostrar que no soy débil, especialmente cuando se meten con mi Pilar.-Dijo Paco sabiendo que Pilar no estaba ahí para escuchar.

-No tienes nada que demostrar.-respondió Serio.-Ya lo has demostrado cuando maldecirte a Derio cuando te contaron sobre cuando atacó a Pilar. Necesitas valor para amenazar a alguien más fuerte que tu.

-Pero, yo estaba pensando eso cuando me lo contaron, tú estabas dormido, y además nunca lo mencioné. Si lo pensé pero nunca lo mencioné.

-Digamos que mientras estuve ocupado tratando de despertar dominé una técnica que nos enseño Cabeza a Pilar y a mi. Aunque solo lo pensaste, tu expresión en ese momento te delató.

-Es todo tuyo.-Dijo contento Paco soltando a Derio, quien continuó su ataque y Serio recibió el ataque tan rápidamente que solo le dio tiempo de amortiguar el golpe con el brazo, aún así, Serio cayó al suelo y en una maniobra capoeirista dio una voltereta y cayó de pie.

-Eres más fuerte en fuerza, pero yo soy más fuerte en espíritu y mente.-Dijo Serio confiado.

Derio volvió a atacar, esta vez Serio esquivó fácilmente aún cuando Derio había sido más rápido que la última vez. Una vez que Serio esquivo su golpe, contraatacó con una patada en la cabeza seguida de una maniobra capoeirista con la que quedó debajo de él y con sus piernas lo lanzó por el aire. Antes de que se golpeara contra algo y detuviera su caída, Serio se apresuró y lo atajó en medio aire para lanzarlo contra un árbol con todas sus fuerzas. Serio luego se escondió entre unos árboles, aún cuando Derio lo vio.

-Buena técnica, ¿Pero crees que eso me detendrá?-Dijo Derio acercándose a Serio. Serio tranquilamente comenzó a agitar las ramas de los árboles y frutas comenzaron a caer sobre la cabeza de Derio.

-¿Sabes que es lo bueno de esta ciudad? Hay palmeras en el parque, y no se necesita ser tan listo como para saber usarlas.-Terminó de hablar Serio y tomó dos cocos, rompió uno con su mano y le lanzó el otro. Derio lo esquivó sin problemas saltándolo, pero el plan de Serio era que saltara. Le lanzó el jugo del otro coco directo a los ojos, y Derio no pudo hacer nada contra eso. Otra vez quedó vulnerable, por lo que Serio volvió a atacar ahora con mucha más facilidad. Otra vez lo lanzó al aire y cayó sobre unos contenedores de basura.

-¿Que sucede?-Preguntó burlonamente Serio.- ¿Todavía no te diste cuenta de que la ira te encieguese? Estas tan ocupado en sentir ira que no piensas en lo que yo puedo hacer, me estás dando mucha ventaja. La mente le gana a la fuerza, especialmente si sabes improvisar como un poeta como yo.

-¿Quieres conocer el poder de la ira?-dijo furioso Derio.-Pues no quería llegar a esto, pero no me dejas otra opción. Tendré que probar que la ira me permite hacer cosas terribles.

Derio comenzó a concentrarse en toda la ira del mundo. Pronto, una extraña aura negra comenzó a formarse alrededor suyo, un destello negro lo envolvió, que no permitía la vista a nadie de lo que le sucedía. Solo se podía ver cuando terminó un tigrillo negro, exactamente igual a Serio pero de color negro con rayas rojas.

-Tú tienes que tocar tu tótem para transformarte en esto, pero yo no. Además yo soy más fuerte, ¡¡Soy impresionante!!-Gritaba Derio

-Impresionante…mente modesto.

-Como te atreves, haré que te tragues tus palabras, te cortaré en dos y haré un sándwich contigo para dárselo a los leones.

-Los leones no me asustan, serán los reyes de la selva, pero el Tigrillo con mente humana y corazón dorado, conquista más que un mundo. No puedes conquistar el mundo por la violencia, debes hacerlo consiguiendo cada vez más y más amigos hasta que conozcas a todo el mundo. Debes probar que tienes el valor, el valor de cumplir tu mayor deseo, sin herir a nadie nunca. Por suerte tu no eres humano, eres un demonio.

-¡¡Siente mis garras niño!!

Serio hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar que Derio lo matase con sus garras, lo consiguió varias veces al esquivar varios de sus ataques, pero al ser Tigrillo, su velocidad había aumentado intensamente lo que no le permitió a Serio protegerse completamente de uno de sus ataques que le lastimó el brazo. No era una herida tan seria, pero fue la primera herida. Azul vio como Serio comenzó a derramar unas pocas gotas de sangre del brazo. No le preocupaba que perdiera la pelea ni que Serio quede sin un brazo, lo que le importaba era la vida de Serio. Lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse delante de Serio para protegerlo mientras Derio realizaba otro de sus ataques. Esta vez, Azul fue la que resultó herida gravemente. Las garras de Derio le causaron unas cortadas algo profundas en las piernas, un brazo y parte de la panza. Sin más remedio, quedó desmayada.

Paco que observaba de cerca lo que sucedía, se apresuró a tomar a Azul y llevársela lejos del campo de batalla para evitar que cosas peores le sucedan.-Yo llevaré a Azul a un hospital, tu encárgate de ese malvado.

-Claro que no, tú serás más útil para ayudar a Serio, yo la llevaré. Es mi mejor amiga.-Gritó Pilar deteniendo a Paco. Paco, asustado ya que pensó que Pilar estaba desmayada y porque apareció de la nada, no se negó y le entregó a Azul.

-¿A donde creen que van?-Preguntaba Derio dirigiéndose a Pilar para atacar. Luego vio al indefenso Paco que estaba distraído mirando a su amiga y decidió que era mejor atacarlo a él.- ¡Dí adiós Paco!-grito Derio saltando hacia el chico que apenas y reaccionó. Paco cerró los ojos y se preparó para su fin, Derio había sacado sus garras y ahora las apuntaba directo a su corazón.

Hubo impacto, pero no era lo que Paco hubiese pensado entonces, como no había sentido nada, decidió abrir los ojos y al instante deseo nunca haberlos abierto. Pilar se encontraba delante de él y había recibido el golpe mortal por él. Tenía las garras de Derio clavadas en el pecho, casi en el corazón, pero atravesaban a Pilar desde el pecho a la espalda, un gran charco de sangre no tardó en formarse mientras Pilar se quedaba pálida. Derio, por malvado y por rencor a Pilar, comenzó a retorcer su mano dentro de la herida de Pilar, y ella largando los gritos más dolorosos que jamás hayan escuchado cualquiera de los cuatro.

-Ojala que se salve, ojala que se salve. Aléjate de Pilar, tengo que asegurarme de que se salve.-Pensó Paco con un par de lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Paco en un movimiento rapidísimo le pegó una fuerte patada a Derio que hizo que retrocediera bastante espacio, Pilar caería al suelo, pero Paco la atajó y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Pilar, no, no, no te vayas. Te necesito.-Decía Paco entre sollozos.

Pilar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, hablo lentamente para que Paco la entendiera, para que supiera lo que debió haber sabido hace tiempo, antes de que esto sucediera.

-Paco, no es… tu culpa, fue mía, por nunca…haber dicho, que…te amo…

La morena que ahora estaba blanca, se quedó completamente inmóvil, Paco notó esto y tomó su brazo para tomar su pulso. No había caso, estaba muerta. Paco pasó su mano sobre los ojos de Pilar que seguían abiertos y los cerró. Luego la colocó suavemente en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

-Pilar, siempre fuiste la más rara, la más optimista, la más alegre, la más divertida, y la más linda. Pero no fue nada de eso lo que hizo que me gustes tanto, fue simplemente que eras la más…diferente, eras única. Y nunca saldrás de mi corazón. Ojala hubiera dicho lo que siento, pero siempre lo oculto con mis excusas de que hay que entrenar o que hay algo mejor que hacer. Como me odio por eso. Espero poder ver tu hermosa sonrisa otra vez en el cielo en algún tiempo.

Paco seguía llorando, Serio tenía muchas ganas de estar con él y calmarlo, pero no podía perder de vista a Azul ni a Derio, era el único que quedaba para combatirlo. El quería que nada de eso hubiera pasado, quería simplemente que estuvieran jugando en el patio de recreo otra vez, todos alegres, sin nada que temer. En vez de estar tristes, llorando por la injusta muerte de una gran amiga.

Serio estaba comenzando a largar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos, y casi da un intenso grito de dolor de corazón, pero fue detenido, una gota de lluvia había caído sobre su nariz. De repente, comenzó a llover con una gran intensidad. Serio luego recordó unas palabras(A/N en realidad yo soy quien recuerda esas palabras, gracias Sandritaw). En Nova Nizza solo llueve cuando un corazón se ha roto. Por la intensidad de la lluvia, Serio dedujo que sería la más grande lluvia del mundo, había un corazón atravesado, uno destrozado al ver a su amor morir, uno que había soportado demasiado cuando oyó al clon malvado de su amado, y un corazón, que simplemente tenía ganas de morir.

Serio pronto comenzó a escuchar, oler, y sentir la lluvia. Todos sus deseos de muerte y tristeza desparecieron en un instante, Podía sentir que todo lo malo de él se había desvanecido. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a mezclarse con la lluvia, y sonrió. Lo que alteró a Derio.

-Se supone que deberías estar muriendo de sufrimiento y lleno de decepción, tristeza y dolor. ¿Qué te sucede?

-No me conoces tanto como deberías. Hay algo mágico en este mundo. Solo llueve cuando un corazón se ha roto, ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque generalmente las personas se sienten tan mal que son capaces de morir a causa de sus sentimientos. La lluvia tiene la cualidad de borrar esos sentimientos. El oír la lluvia, es un sonido que clama el alma. El oler la lluvia, es un olor que enriquece el espíritu. El sentir la lluvia, es algo que borra el dolor, que acaba con los sentimientos malvados, que deja en pie solo los sentimientos buenos, que hacen a uno fuerte. Si a eso le sumamos la luna llena que puedo ver en el horizonte que enriquece el corazón de un poeta, y le agregamos el amor que siento hacia todos mis amigos y Azul. La ira desaparece.-Mientras Serio continuaba hablando, un aura naranja comenzó a formarse alrededor suyo. Paco lo vio y supo entonces que algo bueno sucedería. Pero no tuvo la suficiente voluntad como para detenerse de llorar por su amor caído.-Has causado ya mucho sufrimiento a mis amigos, es hora de que dejes de meterte con personas inocentes y luches con quien daría todo para protegerlos. Con el niño de corazón de poeta y que posee amigos que valen más que cien estrellas.

El aura roja que rodeaba a Serio pronto lo cubrió completamente de una luz rosa, blanca o de algún color que era indistinguible. Era el color más hermoso del mundo, era el color del amor. La luz cegó a todos por unos segundos, y por todos me refiero al mundo entero. Cuando esta terminó, Serio apareció transformado en Tigrillo, pero había algo diferente. Sus ojos, tenían el mismo color de la luz que radiaba mientras se transformaba. Una luz que significaba que era cierto, el amor acaba con la ira.

-La ira y el amor. Las dos caras de la moneda. Cuando uno lanza una moneda al aire, solo un lado queda arriba. ¿Acaso será lo mismo con nosotros?-recitó Serio preparado para atacar.

-Eso no es nada más que patrañas, no tiene ningún sentido.

-¿Alguna vez se te cayó una tostada al suelo? Date cuenta, que siempre cae del lado de la mermelada, del lado donde más rencor se guarda, del lado donde lo que uno piensa que es beneficioso para uno mismo, donde se encuentra el egoísmo, siempre queda abajo. Ahora dime, ¿Vas a atacar o no?

Derio se sintió ofendido pero de una forma que no lo enfurecía, y si no lo enfurecía entonces lo debilitaba. Aún así, decidió atacar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos corrió hacia Serio al igual que Serio hacia Derio. La velocidad de ambos era formidable, pero cuando se lanzaron uno sobre el otro y comenzaron a usar las garras, parecían dos espadachines expertos que solo chocaban las garras, ningún ataque aterrizaba en el enemigo, o se esquivaba o se bloqueaba, era formidable. Serio supo que le costaría vencerlo aún con su poder recién obtenido de profundo amor, pero recordó que no debía usar la fuerza para ganar, sino que debía usar todo lo que podía, fuerza, inteligencia y razón. Las cualidades que nos da el amor.

Mientras Serio continuaba chocando garras con su clon Azul comenzó a recobrar la consciencia. Poco a poco se fue levantando y se llevó una hermosa sorpresa cuando vio a Serio luchando contra Derio los dos como Tigrillo. Ahora sería una pelea justa. Pero toda esa felicidad se fue cuando vio a Pilar muerta, su mejor amiga que incluso había estado en los peores momentos, que siempre estuvo allí para hablar, ahora yacía en el suelo con un hueco en el pecho que la atravesaba en dos y que dejaba un charco de sangre en el suelo, que se limpiaba con la lluvia.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-preguntó desesperada Azul.

-Pilar, me salvó. Dio su vida por la mía, y yo estoy deseando estar muerto, estoy desaprovechando la oportunidad que me dio.-Paco controlo su tristeza por un instante.-Hay que ayudar a Serio y detener a ese monstruo, Hagámoslo por ella.

Paco y Azul se despidieron de Pilar y se dirigieron a ayudar a Serio. Era el único que podía pelear contra él, pero no era el único que podía ayudar. Azul vio como peleaban entre sí chocando garras contra garras. Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente, si fue creado de un divino, tal vez pueda ser enviado al mundo divino. Consultó se divino Berry pero no pudo encontrar nada.

-¿Algún plan Azul?-preguntó Paco

-No, si tan solo tuviera más información.-se quejaba azul

-Oye, ¿Qué hace este botón?-preguntó Paco presionándolo. Del divino Berry salió una especie de lente que comenzó a escanear a Derio. Una vez que terminó, los datos aparecieron en la pantalla.

-Mira, aquí esta toda la información sobre espejismo y sobre los clones que crea. Según dice, los clones son los opuestos a los originales, y si los divinos son los opuestos a los humanos, eso significa que Derio es un divino. ¡Lo podemos devolver!

-Pero necesitaríamos a Pilar.-se quejaba Paco.-Y además no estamos transformados.

-Aquí dice que el original puede hacerlo por su propia cuenta. Además Serio sí está transformado.

Serio, cansado del combate que no había causado ninguna herida en ninguno de los dos, decidió cambiar de estrategia y pensar un plan. Para eso simplemente necesitó alejarse de Derio por un tiempo. Solo necesitó que este se le acercara y se lanzara sobre él. En una maniobra capoeirista, Serio lo atajó con las piernas y como efecto resorte, los lanzó bien lejos. Aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, Derio había caído perfectamente y se encontraba sano y salvo. Corrió de vuelta al campo de batalla y aprovechó su oportunidad al ver a Serio de espaldas, y en un salto, lo tumbó. Lo tomó del cuello y extendió sus garras para acabar con el.

-¿No decías que tu cursi romanticismo vencería mi poder? Ahora te darás cuenta de que te equivocas. Pero no te preocupes, te reunirás con todos tus amigos, ¡¡¡En el infierno!!!

-Eres demasiado tonto.-Dijo simplemente Serio.-Tu peleas por tu propia cuenta, yo en cambio tengo amigos que me ayudan. Y tú necesitas saber, que la unión hace la fuerza.-Serio puso una mano sobre su corazón y la otra la puso en el corazón de Derio. Sonrió y entonces.-¡Explosión Personal!

Serio cargó su explosión que era como siempre, una onda de energía que luego encerraría al divino en algún lado. Solo que en este caso, la energía era, otra vez, del mismo color que la bella luz de su transformación. La energía golpeó a Derio, y este comenzó a entrar dentro de Serio. Así es, Derio se metió dentro de Serio (**A/N** debí ponerle otro nombre, me confunde mucho).

Serio se destransformó mientras una luz medio negra y medio blanca lo cubría. Cuando todo terminó, se vio a Serio, el verdadero Serio triunfante sonriéndole a sus amigos. La lluvia, comenzó a cesar. En eso llegaron Azul y Paco para felicitarlo.

-Excelente Serio, el plan fue un éxito.

-Se lo debo todo a ustedes, después de todo fue idea de Azul.

-Oye, yo también ayudé. Creo, lo mantuve ocupado un buen tiempo.- se quejaba Paco.

-Serio, ¿Dónde lo encerraste?-preguntó Azul.

-En un lugar donde nadie podrá llegar, ni siquiera tu. Ni siquiera yo. Lo encerré en mi corazón. En la parte oscura de mi corazón.

-Inteligente, nadie jamás lo podrá liberar.

-Chicos,-decía Azul-¿Qué hacemos con…Pilar?- La pregunta de Azul instantáneamente acabó con la alegría de todos.

-Hay que llevarla con cabeza y Grinto, a lo mejor saben que hacer. ¿No creen? Yo si.-Dijo una voz que a todos asustó. Era el mismo Grinto.

-Maestre, ¿Dónde estaba? Si hubiese ayudado Pilar seguiría aquí.- Decía furioso Paco.

-Todos la extrañaremos, será un problema para el equipo, pero eso es lo de menos. Ahora debemos darles la mala noticia a sus padres. Lo haremos cabeza y yo, ustedes saben que hacer. Cambiarse. Pronto habrá un funeral.

-Pero, ¿Dónde estaba Maestre?

-Estuve ocupado tratando de ayudar a un amigo que tal vez haya encontrado algo interesante. Y de hecho, supe algo MUY interesante. Algo sobre traer a Pilar de vuelta.

-¡¡ ¿Que?!! ¡¡ ¿Como?!!-Gritaba desesperado Paco.

-Paciencia Paco, vienen de otro universo, lo malo es que uno de ellos tiene un clon malvado suelto por la ciudad como lo tenía Serio, y está desmayado. La buena, su novia estaba consciente, aunque atrapada en alguna clase de frasco gigante que no puedo romper. Ya los conocerán, Ella se llama Frida Suárez, y él se llama Manny Rivera. El Tigre.

* * *

**No me odien por haber matado a Pilar, ahora saben lo que sucederá. Pero que susto les di no? Ya saben, ahora esto es un crossover con El Tigre, que continúa en mi historia "Un Año de Dolor" los primeros 13 capítulos tratan sobre La historia que vivió Manny. Lo nuevo será el crossover. Muy pronto en Fanfiction. Nos vemos/leemos.**


End file.
